zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Food in the Zyxx Quadrant
Food in the Zyxx Quadrant is typically Tellurian-centric, however with the vast diversity of species and sentients, other diets are practiced. Unless otherwise specified, the foods listed in this article are widely consumed in the Zyxx Quadrant by both Tellurians and other organic residents of the quadrant. For non-organics, see the section below. Diet of The Crew of The Bargarean Jade Pleck Decksetter include Secret snacks. Pleck also enjoys Floccarian cuisine. Dar Dar's favorite food is a crispy garfon. (Mailbag #2) Nermut Bundaloy Nermut eats a modified Tellurian diet due to the size, cold-bloodedness, and high metabolism of the Lird species. Lirds relish eating small fish-like creatures alive and whole, often to the point of distraction and a loss of self-control. These animals resemble Milnids, a Lird delicacy eaten monthly on their home planet of Nemel. Nermut has been able to eat food up to 65% of his body size, however this results in some gastric distress. C-53 C-53 consumes power as his primary source of food, and he especially enjoys power supplied by smaller local suppliers over larger conglomerates.Mailbag Episode No. 2! C-53 is also able to ingest batteries (digesting the battery acid and then compacting and expelling the other parts later), but is apparently unable to eat typical Tellurian food, unless it contains a large quantity of battery acidRetreat Yourself. In place of standard power, C-53 is also able to consume hyper proton fuel which results in a droid euphoria and greatly accelerates his functionality. Once the effect of the hyper proton fuel wears off, C-53 experiences negative side effects that approximate a Tellurian hangover. As hyper proton fuel has dependency issues associated with it, C-53's use and interest in it is somewhat concerning. While not technically a food, C-53 is also to consume dust due to its technological component. The Bargarean Jade AJ-2884 Although AJ presumably subsists on a typically Tellurian diet, his eating routine often involves him sliding food under his helmet while wearing it. This process results in the food being turned into a paste that glues the helmet to his head and thus requiring him to eat and lick most of the helmet paste to free his helmet. (With time the paste does convert to dust and sloughs off.) AJ often has a rash on his neck from the paste. Another unusual aspect of AJ's diet, is that like all C.L.I.N.T.s, AJ has been genetically bred to be able to eat his own pinky finger as a high protein snack. The pinky, which is simply snapped off and eaten, will eventually regenerate.Are You There Rodd? It's Me, Goerlich Beano Beano, as a cosmic artifact of unknown origin, has a diet that has been difficult to define. Seen initially eating only Tellurian food, insisting specifically on organic or "eating clean", Beano has also been known to eat large creatures many times his sizeA Phoenix Raises and has also been observed consuming hyper proton fuelThe Crews' Ship, a substance known to be toxic to organic creatures. Beano also enjoys licking pus.It's Not You, It's Rolphus Food The foods below have appeared in the episodes listed. Many foods use the English word of a common human food. These may be the same food, or may represent an equivalent Tellurian food. For items that do not have an English word equivalent and where enough information is available, a description of that food is given. * Cornoa (ground into patties, contains plark and should not be consumed by those who are plark-intolerant), ice cream (vanilla), pie, fried flats of flang (crusted and deep fried), cottage cheese, salad, buttered bread sticks, grapes (seedless red, green), apples, "side of nose" (unclear if just a joke or also coincidentally a type of food), Brussel sprouts (Episode 106)Dust-Up at the Diner * Garfon (ranch garfon) * Shrimp, bebops, zuzus (Episode 213) Attack Some of The Clones * Slurp (Episode 214) The Crews' Ship * Shrimp/shrimp cocktail, pears, cookies (Episode 215)Two Who? * Blue Julius, milkshakes, micro-greens, pretzels, bourbon chicken, tacos (Episode 216) Oh, Zima's Back * Juck-O's Cereal (Episode L04) * Zoodles, herbs, tomato, bread (at farmers market) (Episode 301) Down With the Emperor! * Peanuts, tortilla chips, peanut butter filled pretzel bites, tater tots, grapes, Slim-E-Kwik (including chocolate malt flavor), Kwik-E-Fast (Episode 309) Jan with a Van * Lemonade, canapes, mushrooms, lasagna, casseroles, protein bars (Episode 311) Prime the Pipe * Snacks (including secret snacks), sheet cake, pinkies, hot sauce, lasagna.... bebops and zuzus ... sunchips (multiple flavors) (Episode 312) * Subs, ham, ham subs, chocolate, mustard, pancakes, sliced oranges, popcorn, peanuts, frozen yogurt, hot dogs, tacos (with spicy hot topping), (Episode 314) Kitty's Pancake House * Soy garfon (Episode 316) Chez Bargez * Banjee fruit, shrimp, mock shrimp, cherry, old meat (Episode 317) * Paste, oil, batteries, Choco-slorgs (the black market variety), bebops and zuzus (homemade) (Episode B03)Yas Boot Beverages * Hot Browns (a coffee like substance served at Slog's Diner) * Bottle of red (found at Slog's Diner) * Beer Grt Milk? ** Orange Beer ** Purple Beer ** Dark Beer ** Light Beer ** Heavy Beer ** Black Beer * Grt Milk * Agg Neg (alternatively aggneg or agneg) - An alcoholic beverage consumed by many during the X-Marse holiday season.X-Marse in Chimnacia * Mocktails - The mocktails below are designed to be consumed by not drinking it by one's (Tellurian) mouth, however droids can sample by pouring the mocktail over their frame. ** Jungle Bird - made with 2 pints of hope and a sparkle of innocence ** Volcano Breeze-Breeze - a refreshing drink made with 8 parts nothingness, 1 part sadness, and a sprinkle of dysentery ** Spatial Pooch - contents aren't known but it is finished with a cherry on top. (A Spatial Pooch is good for when you have a friend you haven't heard from in a long time, not because you have a falling out or anything its just because you grow apart, but whenever you do get to talk to them it always just feels like home and you feel connected again but its temporary; a temporary nice warm feeling of friendship.) * Blood of the innocent (Episode 318) Food for Non-Organic Sentients * Power (can be found in High and Low speed charging varieties) * Hyper proton fuel * Gas * Dirt - An inefficient form of fuel, ships can burn dirt for fuel. Long Live The Rebellion! * Coal - Some older ships, such as The Blazing Rochester, burn coal for propulsion system fuel however this is exceedingly rare. Well Hello, Partner * Batteries Bars, Restaurants, and Grocery Stores * Blue Julius (105) A Critical Vulnerability - A chain of juice stars found through out the quadrant. Locations include the Tiger Nebula Strip Mall (located in the Tiger Nebula) and the planet Zax'Niz * Slog's Diner (106) - A popular diner located on an asteroid. It is the only place in the quadrant where dust is legally sold. * On and Off Burgers - On and Off Burger is a chain of restaurants specializing in burgers. * Space Shack (301) * Holowood Farmers Market (301) * Kirkland (imported from other planets under the Kirkland brand) (309) * Chow-Now Delivery (311) * Pizza delivery (pizza boxes in 311) * Big Tichi's Lounge is a bar known as a hangout for smugglers and is home to a lively crowd that enjoys a good bottom off. (313) * Zax'Niz Food Court (Episode 314) - A food court serving travelers to Zax'Niz run by and with food prepared by enforcer droids. Food items available there include pancakes, popcorn, frozen yogurt, a Blue Julius, tacos * Chez Bargez Cuisine *Floccarian - A cuisine which does not involve eating, instead it consists of smooth stones or rocks coated in powder which are sucked. These powders are often quite spicy. Floccarians also are known for their brandy.Shmorby and the Beast Trivia References Category:World Building